


A Grumpy Valentine

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stan Lee Cameo, Valentines, drunk stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony is alone at a Valentines party and decides to talk to the only other lonely person he sees, Stephen Strange.Was a request for HyperMelody, still open to requests!





	A Grumpy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMelody/gifts).



Well, Pepper had  left him again, probably for the best, and Tony was alone on Valentines. Again. Of course, the Avengers had a Valentines party. They did that for every holiday, but Valentines was always the most irritating. Once, it had been more fun, because none of them had anybody but Clint and occasionally Tony. It had been a big fun party for the five of them. They  watched romantic movies and made fun of them and had an Anti- Valentines party. They made mean heart cookies with unromantic things on them and had black roses and just joked around and teased each other. But now Nat was with Bruce, Wanda was with Vision, Clint and his wife showed up, Cap had Bucky, and Thor was too busy trying to help his people. Tony was the only original Avenger who was alone. Rhodey had even brought a girl he had been seeing. They were cute, but it made Tony more jealous. T’Challa had even hooked up with his ex again. Tony was almost tempted to rebound with Pepper again just to not be alone. 

And then the wizard showed up.  _ Alone.  _ Nice. Tony walked up to Strange, who was dressed up. He wore his suit way more than necessary, but Tony could figure why. 

“Hey there,” he said. “So uh… how does a handsome man like yourself end up alone on Valentines?”  he asked. He hoped Strange would catch the hint and joke with him or flirt with him or something. A nice ‘I don’t know, you tell me?’ could be fun. Strange was sat in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. They could play footsie or something or make fun of the couples. But Stephen wasn’t always fun. 

“Shit personality,” he muttered. Tony just sat there. 

“You’re not.. No.. We were gonna make fun of the couples,” Tony stuttered. “Well you’re not shit,” Tony said. He laughed awkwardly. “You’re so much like me I should be insulted by that.” They just sat there for a while. He wondered why Stephen was so prickly. He was normally snarky, in a fun way. He could keep up with Tony. It was nice. He wasn’t always prickly. Maybe he just hated Valentines.  _ Wait.  _ “Did you just have a break up too?”  Strange shuffled uncomfortably. “You did!” 

“Yes I did,” Stephen said. 

“Hey it’s alright,” said Tony. “I did too.” They sat there awkwardly for a little longer. “Come on don’t be a wet.. Cloak?” Stephen nearly glared at him. Tony grinned. “Come on, you’re a wizard with great facial hair, what more is there to ask for? You’re awesome.” Stephen almost snorted.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m alone on Valentines,” Strange said. Tony rubbed his forehead. 

“What is this whole thing? Like do you really need someone to be happy today? Like what the hell does it matter?”  Strange pulled his hands to his body defensively. 

“Look I didn’t just have a break up-I had a relationship with a woman and I completely ruined it because I’m so damn stupid,” he hissed. “I don’t.. I don’t want to hook up with someone or anything like that.. I just.. It’s just nice to feel wanted,” Stephen said. Tony knew Stephen enough to know he valued his intelligence most of everything about himself. He knew that because Tony did too. So him insulting himself like that- “I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry,” he said softly, getting up to leave. Tony grabbed his hand, relaxing instantly he had grabbed it too tightly and he let go, grabbing his wrist instead. 

“You don’t have to go,” Tony said. He pulled him back to the seat gently enough that Stephen could break away if he wanted to. He sat down next to Tony. “Are your hands alright?” Tony asked.

“Fine,” Stephen said hunching over a little to further hide his hands. 

“I just kind of squished them.. Then,” Tony said. “Is why I ask.” He paused for a while. “I think I owe you a drink for that,” Tony said, bumping his side. Strange sat up a little. “Come on,” Tony said standing up. Strange followed him to the bar. 

 

“And then I said, ‘Like what, you?’ and she was so  _ pissed  _ like what even? Why did I even think that?” Strange asked. He had been drinking a lot, and he had at one point tried to fight Tony and then was trying to explain how he had ruined his relationship with Christine. Strange tried to order another drink and the bartender refused.

“You’re too drunk already. You watch after him,” said the bartender. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Lee,” Tony sighed, watching the old man walk to get someone else’s drink.

“And now I’m here and my hands are broke and my only friends are Wong and a flying towel!”  Tony patted his back and the wizard collapsed onto his chest, nearly sobbing. 

“It’s alright.” 

“And now I’m alone and I’m sad but I deserve it.” 

“Aw it’s alright, Strange,” Tony said rubbing his shoulders. 

“I just don’t wanna be al-alone,” he said, clinging to Tony so hard Tony was worried he was hurting his hands. 

“You’re not alone, I’m here,” he said. 

“You promise?” Stephen asked. Tony almost laughed, Strange was  _ really  _ drunk. 

“I promise,” Tony said, trying to ward off Bruce, who had started to film it with his phone once he had seen it. 

“Thank you,” Stephen said, still holding onto him. “Will you be my Valentine Tony?” asked Stephen. 

“Aw, sure,” Tony said, petting his hair as Stephen slipped almost to the floor. He pulled the wizard up and sat him down. “Get out of here with that,” he said to Bruce and his camera. Bruce continued to giggle and film them. 

“I love you,” Strange said, clinging to him too.

“Who doesn’t?” Tony said. Strange was going to  _ die  _ of embarrassment when he saw that video. Stephen made a drunken attempt to kiss his cheek and Bruce continued to laugh in the background. “Oh.. Thanks?” Tony tried to put him back in the chair but he refused to stay there, continuing to crawl into Tony’s lap. 

“It’s your goatee,” Bruce said. “Brings all the wizards to the yard.”

“If you sing that I’m going to beat you,” Tony threatened. 

“I’ll put this on Youtube don’t think I won’t,” threatened Bruce.

“I do not need the media saying we’re secretly married. Remember that one time they thought Peter was my son and Nat was his mother? Then decided Rhodey was the dad? Then it was Steve and our fight was about that? And then he left her for Bucky? Don’t drag Stephen into this,” Tony said, almost laughing. 

“They already think he’s smashing Wong,” Bruce said. “No one cares anymore.” Stephen continued to cling to him. Tony rolled his eyes. “Happy Valentines!” Bruce said. 

“Happy Valentines,” Tony sighed. 

  
  



End file.
